


York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 1

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York is enthused for his first aid refresher course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 1

“Everyone is going to need to pair up with a partner.”

York got to his feet, stretched his arms and grinned.  “Who's up for practicing mouth to mouth?” He turned slowly on the spot - Wyoming and North were already whispering heads together, CT was waiting for South to ditch her sweatshirt.  York looked over at Carolina who met his eyes, took a brisk step sideways and put her hand on a startled Wash’s shoulder.  York heard a grunt behind him.  He turned around, looked up at Maine and sighed. “Okay big guy, let's do this.  But no tongue!”


End file.
